Kaldur's Loyalty
by puzzlemistress
Summary: When the Black Manta puts Kaldur's loyalty to the test, all that kaldur can do, is roll with it. See what Kaldur does when David puts a target on the new born baby prince to Atlantis.
1. the offer

Kaldur walked into his apartment and regretted what he saw. There in his living room was the Black Manta.

"Hello my son." David said slowly.

"What are you doing here." Kaldur demanded.

"Your Queen is due to her child any day now yes?" David said with a smirk.

"If you so much as look at her child, so help me, I will kill you." Kaldur swore as calm as ever.

"I will not harm the child. All I need from you is a simple favor." David purred.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked.

David tossed him a black flash drive.

"At the watchtower, there is a file on every Justice League member in the world. Along with your team. I want you to retrieve it." David explained.

"And if I refuse." Kaldur tested.

"The child will die. And you will be to blamed." David threatened.

Kaldur thought about this for several long minutes. he knew that the Manta would kill the child if he had a chance. Before he could answer, his phone rang.

"Yes." Kaldur said still glaring at him.

"Queen Mera has gone into labor." Orm said quickly to him.

"I will be there shortly." Kaldur said as he hung up.

"Well Kaldur, what will it be?" David teased lightly.

"I am going to need a few days." Kaldur said.

"I will give you 72 hours." David said.

Kaldur left the room and ran to the zeta. What was he going to do.


	2. baby Julian

When Kaldur arrived in Atlantis, he could his queen screaming. He rushed quickly down the hall to see Orm standing by the door where Mera was in labor. After 16 hours of labor, 16 hours of her swearing in Atlantean at her husband, then finally a healthy baby boy was born.

"He is precious my queen." Kaldur said with a slight bow.

"Kaldur, polite as ever. We have decided a name for the baby." Mera said tiredly.

"His name is Julian Kaldur the I." Orin said.

Kaldur was shocked. Kaldur had a small tear in his eye. He felt a certain type of joy in his heart. He quickly wiped away the tear with a smile.

"Why my name Annex?" Kaldur asked softly, trying not to cry.

"Because you are a son to me and Mera, we want Julian to know you." Orin explained.

Kaldur smiled lightly. Julian began to cry loudly and got everyone's attention. Mera slowly handed Julian to Kaldur. Julian slowly stopped crying and started at him with wonder. Kaldur started to sing softly as Julian reached his arms to Kaldur's cheeks. Kaldur kissed the child's forehead gently.

"It is ok. I will be here to protect you." Kaldur whispered to Julian.

Kaldur had to protect him. No matter what it takes.


	3. the back up plan

Mera and Kaldur were talking quietly trying not to wake him.

"He will make a fine king my queen." Kaldur said quietly.

"I know my son. I worry for the child's well-being." Mera said softly as she looked at the crib.

"My queen I will protect him as I would you, Orm, Annex, and the surface world. With my life." Kaldur explained.

"I have no doubt. Kaldur, I hope you know that you are a son to me. You know this yes?" Mera asked.

"I do my queen. I also hope you that you are a mother to me." Kaldur said while holding her hands.

"My queen, do you trust?" Kaldur asked as he got up and put a small dose of a sleeping potion in a glass of water.

"Of course I do. Kaldur what is wrong?" Mera asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong. Here, drink this. It will help you rest more peacefully." Kaldur explained softly, handing her the glass.

"Thank you." Mera said as she took glass.

She took a sip and Kaldur looked away slightly out of guilt. Mera quickly and quietly fell asleep. Kaldur kissed her forehead lovingly and went to the crib.

"You will be coming with me." Kaldur whispered softly to Julian while picking him up.

Julian didn't make a sound. He carried Julian out of the room through the window. He carried him to the zeta and beamed himself to Star City. He went to Roy Harper's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. Roy opened the door and was shocked to see Kaldur holding a child in his arms.

"I need your help." Kaldur said.

Roy quickly let him in and shut the door. Kaldur sat down on the couch and looked at Roy with strange look of desperation in his eyes.

"Who is the baby?" Roy asked.

"The newborn prince of Atlantis. I want to tell you more but I do not want to get you in trouble. I need you to keep him here. I know that I do not ask for any favors. But please, i need your help." Kaldur said with a strange voice of pleading in his voice.

"Kaldur you idiot. All you had to do was ask." Roy said slightly irritated.

"Really." Kaldur asked in shock.

"Yea. You go do what you have to do. I'll watch the prince." Roy insisted.

Kaldur put the child down and hugged Roy tightly.

"Thank you." Kaldur said softly.

Roy simply hugged him back. Roy isn't used to seeing Kaldur like this He's use to seeing Kaldur calm, cool collected; not desperate. Kaldur lightly squeezed him before he let him go.

"I will call you to the cave when it is safe ok? Roy are you sure about this? I will probably hung for this if it goes wrong and you could go to jail." Kaldur explained worriedly.

"You helped me how may times in the past couple months? I at least owe you. Tell me what's going on?" Roy said in a strange soft voice.

Kaldur sat down on the couch, gently gather Julian in his arms and began to explain the situation.


End file.
